Just Golden
by GoldenNightmares
Summary: Goldie is a lonely animatronic, but that will all change when three newcomers arrive. (Humanised Animatronics)(Warning Mature language, themes and most importantly to warn you about... Yep you guessed it LEMONS)(Some minor spelling mistakes(stupid autocorrect))
1. Chapter 1

**So before I start, a few quick things:**

 **If anything is in bold it means I'm speaking**

 **The animatronics are more humanoid in design, but still have a few animal like features (example, Bonnie has rabbit ears)**

 **They wear clothes (unnecessary, but good to note)**

 **LEMONS (maybe)**

 **A lot of things won't fit with the actual FNaF storyline**

 **The animatronics can eat, drink, blah blah blah you know the rest**

 **Location: Fazbear and Friends**

 **Okay now that's out of the way I shall begin…**

 **Fazbear and Friends**

 **Goldies POV**

I woke up, my back killing, to the sound of Bonnie and his girlfriend TC **(Toy Chica)** practicing their new routine for the children. I mean seriously they chose Sunday of all days, I remember specifically saying 'Don't disturb me tomorrow' and there they are making all that noise. As for what I was doing yesterday, I was moving heavy objects around to help build the new rooms for some arrivals coming later in the week, and yes I can teleport but that doesn't really help with precision. Anyway so I just laid there in my bed for about half an hour before I decided to get dressed and get something to eat. I looked at the clock and was annoyed that they woke me up at 09:00. I went right past the stage not even saying hi to Bonnie when he said good morning to me. I went into the kitchen to find Chica cooking breakfast.

"Something smells good" I said.

"Your up early, I thought you said you weren't getting up until nearly eleven?" She replied.

"That was the plan, though I didn't think to factor those two into my plan" I said, yawning.

"I see"

The others say I'm the way I am is because I'm lonely, I mean yeah it would be nice to have a girlfriend, but none of the girls here really take my fancy, I mean Chica's the closet to what I'm looking for, but she's not my type, she's a bit too serious, and anyway I think Freddy's got an interest in her so I won't interfere.

"Daydreaming again cus?" Someone said bringing me back to reality.

"Hmmm, oh hey Fred"

Fred, or his full name Fredrick **(Toy Freddy)** , is my cousin and Freddy is my twin. Speaking of which.

"You've been really distracted lately. What's up?" Freddy questioned, walking into the room.

"Oh nothing" I said sighing

"Oh don't lie to me bro, I know when your lying"

I didn't reply

"Your thinking about girls again aren't you" Freddy said, making my cheeks go slightly red.

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Sure, whatever you say" Freddy said, smirking.

God he is so annoying sometimes.

"Here you go" Chica said handing me a plate with eggs and bacon on.

"Thanks Chica" I said

"And here you go" She said handing Fred and Freddy a plate with the same thing on.

And she thought no one would notice, I caught the way she looked at Freddy.

 **Two days later**

So the big day is here, the new ones arrive. I know that one of them is a fox, one a human like ballerina and the third a bunny. Everyone was busy getting ready, the restaurants is closed today because of what's happening.

"Are ye goin' ta help or not" Said an unmistakable pirate voice.

"Well it doesn't help nobody has told me what to do" I replied, irritated.

"Fine, I think Bon **(Toy Bonnie)** be needin' help" Foxy said.

I walked over to Bon who was struggling to pick up a rather large box, poor lad, still trying to be like his brother **(Bonnie)**. I walked over and caught the box just as he dropped it.

"That… was a… close one" Bon said, breathing heavily.

"Yes it was, now where were you taking this?" I asked.

"Over to the front door" Bon replied, catching his breath.

"Okay, oh and Bon"

"Yeah"

"Stop trying to lift things to heavy for you"

"Okay"

I took the box over to the front the door, where Springtrap and Fredbear **(The buildings engineers)** were, and put it down. They started to take things out of the box and I went and got something to drink. Surprise, surprise, as soon as I walked in the kitchen, Chica was there.

"Hi" She said, cheerfully.

"Hey" I said, getting something out of the fridge.

"Big day"

"Yeah, I know"

"No need to be mister grumpy now is there"

"Sorry, but it's who I am"

I left the kitchen, and heard the engine of a… van I think, I could be wrong. I walk to the front door and hear the vehicles engine turn off. I wait with the others that are there to welcome the new animatronics.

"Hello" A cheery sounding voice said.

"Hello, and you are…?" Fredbear asked.

"Oh I'm Ballora" The human like one said.

"And I'm Funtime **(Funtime Foxy)** " The fox said.

"I thought there were three of you?" I asked.

"Oh there are, it's just Springs **(SpringBonnie)** is a bit shy" Ballora said.

A golden bunny walked in and she was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

 **Springs POV**

I walked through the front door and saw four bears looking at me with kind expressions, but one in particular caught my eye.

"Hi" I said, nervously

"Hello, it's nice to meet you" They all said in unison.

"Right, well I'm Fredbear, the golden one is Goldie, the one to my right is Freddy, Goldie's twin and the the lighter brown one is Fredrick" Fredbear said.

"Okay" Ballora said.

"And we'll start your life here by giving you a tour, Freddy, you shall walk Ballora around, Fredrick, can you take Funtime around, and Goldie, take Springs around" Fredbear said.

I guess I get to go around with the one who caught my eye, and from the he was looking at me, I caught his.

"So this is the kitchen, Chica hangs around here a lot, over there is the restrooms, through that door is our bedrooms, that over there is Pirates cove, over there is Prize corner, that's the Puppets home, and this is the main show room" Goldie said pointing to each area.

"Okay so where do we perform?" I asked.

"Okay, so Funtime will be in Pirates cove with Foxy and his sister, Mangle, once it's built, Ballora shall be performing in the Kids Dance Studio, and you shall be performing with me in the Gold Stars stage room, once it's repaired." He replied, looking at me in a 'I love you, but I'm not going to admit' it way, this has already got me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Springs POV**

I woke up in my new room, after what was possibly the best nights sleep I've had in months, to sound of singing, then shouting from what sounded like Goldie.

"What's going on?" I asked yawning

 **Goldies POV**

"DO YOU TWO HAVE TO PRACTICE SO EARLY?" I yelled at Bonnie and TC, after they, yet again, woke me up at stupid o'clock.

"Well it's not our fault your such a light sleeper" TC snapped back.

"What's going on?" Springs asked walking out from the bedrooms area, yawning.

"I'm sorry, Springs" I sighed.

"Yes, you should be" TC said, smirking.

"If Bonnie wasn't right next to you, I would punch you so hard you wouldn't be able to feel your face for a week" I said, irritated at her comment.

"You won't touch her" Bonnie said, his eyes going black.

"Grrrrr"

Look even though Bonnie is at least 9ft, I'm 8ft, I know that while I've got the better reaction times, if Bonnie landed a hit I'd be out cold.

"Break it up you two" Came a very stern voice.

We both looked at the voice's origins.

"Springs" We both said in unison.

"I don't need to see or hear this at, what, nine in the morning" Springs said, very sternly.

"Your right, I'm gonna go relax for a bit longer" I said.

Springs was right she didn't need to witness that on her first full day, first thing in the morning.

I was laying on my bed trying to think of some songs me and Springs could sing, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said

I was surprised to see Springs come in.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise" I said

"I just wanted to ask what are we going to be doing until the Gold Stars show area is fixed?" She asked

"Well, we need to decide where we want everything, and then we need to come up with songs" I replied.

"Okay, and why is that room destroyed?" She asked.

"Well it was a good few years ago, I was performing, and I had noticed a quite hissing but thought nothing of it, then when I went in the next day and turned the lights on, the whole room went up in a massive fireball. Turns out we didn't think the buildings design out properly, and there were gas pipes running all over the room, I mean we've fixed the design flaw and made it safe, but when Fredbear and Springtrap repaired me I wasn't me, so to speak, my temper flared up quickly, it's better now, but something as simple as an argument could set it off" I explained.

"Oh my" she said, nearly speechless.

"Yes 'Oh my'"

"Right then story time's over, and we better get dressed"

"Yes, right you are" she said leaving.

I love everything about her about her.

 **11:00**

Me and Springs were deciding where to put the stage, when we heard screaming. We walked out to see three armed men carrying what appeared to be KRISS Vectors, what, I was bored. Anyway they were taking people's money and money from the register. Bonnie couldn't do anything as he wouldn't be able to get close enough, but I could do something. I can teleport. I teleported behind one of them, broke his arm making him drop his gun and then held him up as a sort of human shield, and the others had their guns pointed at me, but wouldn't shoot because of what I was doing. This gave Puppet enough time to get some of the knockout needles, and knock them unconscious. The police showed up, took them away, gave everyone their money back, we refunded everyone, they went home and we closed for the day.

"Well that was, interesting" Springs said, clearly disturbed by the incident.

"Yes it was" I agreed.

"How did you know they wouldn't shoot their buddy?" Ballora asked.

"I didn't" I replied.

"Well I think it was a gutsy move" Bonnie said.

"Hmph"

A few hours later me and Springs had decided where to put the stage, the seating and a few other things. We got to work cleaning the area up, fixing the damage and placing some markers for the stage.

"What time is it?" Springs asked me.

"Ummm… it's seven o'clock" I said.

"So when will this section be rebuilt?"

"Tomorrow"

It was a bit of an awkward moment, so we just decided to leave the room and get something to eat. We went to the kitchen, grabbed a fresh pizza that Chica had just made for us and sat down in the main room.

"What were you two doing, you were in there for hours?" Freddy asked, smirking.

Seriously, he thinks we were doing 'That'.

"Choosing a layout for the room, then cleaning it up a bit" I responded, annoyed by what he was thinking, we're twins, remember.

"Okay" He said, still smirking.

There was a low rumbling, and Springs suddenly looked up.

"What's up" I asked, already guessing what was wrong.

"I'm scared of thunder" She replied, looking very scared.

"Sounds like storms coming, a big one too" Funtime said walking in, with Foxy next to her.

Well, Funtime and Foxy, I mean I can see it now, but I just couldn't see it working, out.

"Yeah, it was ve…" I was cut off mid sentence by the sound of lightning and then heavy rain.

Springs was now looking truly terrified. I wonder why, by nature everyone is at least a little scared by thunder and lightning, but this was on a whole new level, maybe she was struck by lightning, that makes sense, right.

"I'm goin' to go to my room now" I said.

"K" Freddy responded.

No less than half an hour later, while I was on the computer, I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in"

To my surprise, it was Springs, was she that scared that she would come to me?

"Goldie, can I ask you something?" She said, in a somewhat nervous tone.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you… do you like me?"

"Like you, as in as a friend or…"

"Like me as in, you love me..." Her voice trailing off.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I liked you from the moment I saw you and over the few days I've known you, I've fallen in love with you" She admitted.

"I admit, I loved you from the moment I saw you, and I didn't know if you felt the same way so I didn't say anything"

What happened next, I was completely unprepared for.

"Well I'm unsure wh…" I was cut off by her kissing me, I was surprised but I kissed her back.

I think that means we're boyfriend and girlfriend now. Oh and speaking of boyfriend and girlfriend, Bonnie and TC are getting married, who knew Fredbear was a part time vicar in his early life.

 **Springs POV**

He kissed back, I feel so happy right now. It felt really good, I'd been trying to figure out how to ask him, and this storm was a perfect time to see if truly cared about me, and he does, I saw the worry in his eyes when the thunder and lightning hit and I was terrified, he's so nice and I love him for that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Goldies POV**

 **Two weeks later**

Me and Springs are technically boyfriend and girlfriend, we haven't really told anyone and don't share a room, yet. We plan to tell the others tomorrow after the wedding, today. The two getting married were Bonnie and TC.

"Hey, bro wake up" Was the second thing I heard, the first being loud banging.

"Yeah… yeah I'm getting up" I groaned.

I got up, and got dressed into my suit. It was white with a red rose, a white top hat and white shoes. Not really my taste, but hey what can you do, it's a wedding.

So, once I was dressed and had something to eat, I took my seat, next to Springs, the ceremony began.

 **(I'm too lazy to put the ceremony in and don't really know how it works)**

Once they were married, there was a party and me and Springs noticed Ballora was flirting with Bon, which me and Springs found pretty funny, since she dwarfed him by about a foot.

"Do want something to drink" I asked Springs.

"Sure"

"What do you want?"

"Something with only a hint of alcohol, I'm not a big drinker"

"You and me both" I said, chuckling

"So, what can get you" Mangle asked, smiling.

Mangle was playing bartender today.

"Two Lemochols please" I said with a smile.

"Alright then, give me a minute… Alright here you go" Mangle said handing me the drinks.

"Thanks"

I walked back over to Springs to see Funtime had joined her.

"Hi Funtime, here you go Springs" I said, handing Springs her drink.

So as it turns out Funtime and Springs were talking about Foxy, and I found out Funtime had known for a while that me and Springs are together, but hasn't told anyone, but then Springs told me Funtime has always been able to read people like a book.

"So you've known that we're a couple for how long?" I asked Funtime.

"About a week and a half" She replied confidently.

We talked for another hour before Ballora joined us.

"Oh, hey Ballora" Springs said.

"Hello" Ballora replied.

"We saw you earlier, flirting with Bon" Funtime said, giggling.

"Oh you saw that" Ballora said, smiling and blushing.

"Yeah, we found it funny 'cause you dwarf him" Springs said, giggling as well.

"I think he's cute" Ballora said, joining in on the giggling.

I took a sip of my drink when I felt something, like a gust of wind, but none of the windows were open. Then I felt a sharp pain in my chest, and saw everyone looking at something behind me with shocked expressions. I looked down to find four sharp claws through my chest, staining my white suit red.

"Surprise" An all too familiar voice said.

"Hello… Nightmare" I replied.

Next thing I know, Nightmare was gone, I was on the floor and my vision started to go black. I woke up in my room. I looked to my right to find Springs sitting next to me, holding my hand, I felt weak. As soon as I tried to move, she woke up.

"Don't move, your hurt" She said in a worried, but caring voice.

"I'm fine… what happened" I asked.

"You were just sitting there when this huge black bear, with razor sharp teeth and blood red eyes, appeared behind you and stabbed you through the chest, then he said something and you called him Nightmare, then he vanished" She explained.

"Ah, so that's what happened" I said sitting up.

"Who was he" Springs asked.

"Well he's called Nightmare and he's not a… how would I put it… he's not a real entity so to speak, you see we all have a nightmarish version of ourselves, except for some reason mine is jet black instead of golden, and most nightmare versions of us are harmless, in fact some people don't truly have one, but mine goes through phases of trying to kill me… and I don't know why" I explained.

"Well I hope he doesn't come back" Springs said, with a hint of fear in her voice.

"He shouldn't do" "Not for a while, anyway" I said, truthfully.

"I'll tell the others your awake and leave you to rest"

"Thank you" I said falling asleep again.

I woke up feeling much stronger than I was feeling the last time I woke up. I got up and got dressed.

"Goldie" Freddy, Fredrick and Fredbear said in near unison.

"I'm fine" I said.

"Well Springs isn't, she's been worried about you, is there something going on between you twoooff" Freddy said as Fredrick elbowed him, hard.

I went over to Springs and she jumped up and hugged me, nearly knocking me over in the process.

"Glad to see you too, but be careful, my chest still hurts" I said as the other girls giggled at what just happened.

"Sorry" She said, a little embarrassed.

"It's okay… what date is it?" I asked.

"Ummm… first of August" TC told me.

"Start of the holidays then" I said.

"Yep" Springs told me.

"Good, I've had enough excitement" I said, as everyone, including me, burst into laughter.

Most of the day I spent relaxing, except the evening, when Springs was acting a little strange around me, like she wanted to ask me something, but was to embarrassed to ask. If she won't ask me, I'll ask her.

"Is something bothering you, Springs?" I asked her.

"I wanted to ask if I could… if I could sleep in your room tonight" She sounded embarrassed as she said it.

"Sure just be careful, my chest doesn't hurt as much but it's still sore" I said.

"Thank you" She said blushing.

She is so adorable when she blushes. I went to my room, while she went and got a few things. She came in, wearing her pyjamas. I got into the bed and she got in after me, by this point everyone knew we're a couple, she quickly snuggled up to me and fell asleep and it wasn't long before I fell asleep.

I woke up to hear TC giggling I could only assume she walked in to ask me something or find Springs, and found us like this. Her giggles got quite meaning she probably closed the door and left. It wasn't long until Springs woke up.

"Mornin' dear" I said.

"Morning Goldie" She replied, half asleep.

I got up and dressed and she followed shortly. We went and did our normal morning routine. We were in the newly renovated Gold Stars stage area thinking of songs, when I realised, we hadn't used this once and I hadn't heard her sing before.

"I've never head you sing before" I said.

"I know" She replied.

"Well I was prepared with a song I'd sung before" I said.

"Oh really, what's it called?

"I call it 'Just Gold'"

"Of course you'd call it that" She said rolling her eyes and getting on stage, microphone in hand, I picked up mine and called a few of the others into the room.

 ***Just Gold* by Mandopony**

 **(I wanted to put the actual lyrics here but YouTube wouldn't let me copy and paste them, so just listen to the male/female duet version)**

When we finished pretty much everyone had joined us and clapped. We took a bow and got of stage.

"You we're amazing" I said to Springs.

"Yeah… but so were you" She said back.

Everyone eventually left the room leaving us alone. We were just staring at each other until we heard something smash, followed by yelling. We went out to find TC yelling at Chica.

"YOU STUPID BITCH… LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!" TC yelled.

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU HAD BEEN WATCHING WHERE YOU WERE GOING INSTEAD OF LOOKING AT BONNIE" Chica snapped at TC.

"IT WAS YOUR FAULT FOR GETTING IN MY WAY" TC yelled at Chica.

"HOW WAS IT MY FAULT… I WAS JUST STANDING THERE" Chica shouted.

"Alright you two break it up, look let's just agree to forget about it, we'll clean it up and forget about it, ok" Springtrap said, intervening.

"Fine!" TC and Chica said together.

They cleaned it up and that was that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Third Person POV**

Bonnie and TC were in their bedroom, watching moves, Fredbear, Freddy, Fredrick and Springtrap were sitting in the main room, Goldie and Springs were in the Gold Stars show room, Mangle, Foxy and Funtime were in Pirates cove and Ballora was on the phone to an old friend.

 **Springs POV**

I left the Gold Stars room with Goldie. Goldie went of to the Kitchen to get us something to eat and I went over to Ballora to see what was up.

"Hey Ballora, who was that?" I asked.

"Remember, that old restaurant I worked, you know, the one I told you about?" She asked.

"Yeah"

"Well their was me, Funtime and a clown named Ennard"

"Ok… so I assume you were talking to Ennard then?"

"Yes… he asked if he could come and work here 'cause he's having trouble finding work"

"Well you'll have to ask Fredbear, but I'm pretty sure he'll say yes"

"I know, I'm so happy"

I don't think I've ever seen Ballora so happy before.

 **(Before you ask about Baby and Funtime Freddy, they'll be introduced… Later (Wink Wink Nudge Nudge))**

I went back to the Gold Stars area to find Goldie sitting at a table with a fresh baked pizza.

"I thought you'd ran off" Goldie chuckled.

"Nah… I'd never run from you" I replied.

I sat down with him and took a slice of pizza. We were telling each other jokes, singing and just talking to each other, till about eight o'clock. We didn't even notice the time go by. We left and went to the bedroom and I got that funny feeling again, but like the last few times, I ignored it.

 **Goldies POV**

I could see something on Springs mind and could see it in her body language, but I don't think we're quite at that stage yet, I'll wait a big longer. Speaking of 'that stage' I heard quite moaning from a few bedrooms down. Bonnie and TC were at it, again, I think this is the second or third time this week. While I was thinking of this, Springs was sneaking up behind me and before I had a chance to react pushed me to the bed and started a makeout session, very enjoyable.

 **The next day**

I woke up the next to find Springs laying on top of me, she's so adorable when she's asleep. I didn't move much to avoid waking her. I think it was about ten minutes before she woke up.

"Good morning" I said.

"Morning" She said, yawning.

We got up, dressed and left to get something. I started to notice just how beautiful she was. Everyone had agreed that today we would all go outside and play some games. The first one was hide hide 'n seek, two rules. One, no hiding in the bedrooms. Two, no teleporting. So I was seeking, and everyone went and hid. I counted to twenty and started hunting. Foxy didn't try and hide to well, I found behind a bush less than ten feet from where I started.

 **N#%^T~#E POV**

 _Hmmm this could be a perfect time to strike, rrrrggghhh, perhaps I will._

" _Patience, Brother, you'll get your chance"_

" _Fine"_

 **Goldies POV**

I eventually found everyone, Mangle being the hardest to find.

"Good game" I said

[Ding Dong]

"I'll get it" Ballora said, getting up.

"ENNARD" We all heard Ballora scream.

Ballora came back with an animatronic with a completely white face, bright red cheeks and a friendly smile. He definitely was a clown, going by what he was wearing.

"Hello" He said, his voice was soft and friendly.

"And you would be…?" Bon asked.

"Ah how rude of me, my name is Ennard" The now named Ennard said.

"Well then, welcome to the Fazbear family" Fredbear said.

After everyone introduced the themselves, Fredbear discussed where Ennard would be performing. It turns out Ennard was Balloras' love interest, and that both Ballora and Bon remembered nothing of their flirting, they did get pretty drunk. Since it was pretty unexpected, well we all knew he would be coming but not when, he's going to have to share a room, and to no surprise, Ballora jumped at the chance, so Ennard is going to sleep in Balloras' room. And probably with Ballora, I saw the looks they were giving each other and so did Springs. The day passed quickly, and we all watched the sun set and the rare supermoon rise. I only just noticed how tall Ennard is, he's just a bit bigger than Ballora.

What is this look on Springs face, whenever we're going to bed… Although, I think I've figured it out already.

 **The next day**

 **3:00 am**

 **Springs POV**

I woke up to find Goldie not in bed, which I thought was weird, until I heard screams of pain, Goldies and deep ones. I walked out to find Goldie fighting that black bear. Goldie was throwing tables and chairs at the bear. Goldie was leaking blood, wherever he walked, but the bear was dripping this thick, black and oily substance. By now a few others joined me, and like me, stood there in shock.

" _JUST DIE ALREADY"_ The bear animatronic yelled at Goldie.

"Not… Just… Yet" Goldie managed to say, breathing heavily.

I ran to the kitchen to get a knife.

" _Hmmm, perhaps this will hurt you more"_

"What… no get back here" I heard Goldie say.

I turned around trying to find a knife only to be met with a fist in the face.

" _This will hurt him the most"_

I closed my eyes thinking I was about to die, when I heard an extremely loud and deep scream of pain. I opened my eyes to find Goldie, eyes red, holding both of the bears' arms.

" _This isn't over"_ And with that the black animatronic vanished, including his arms.

"Are you okay" Goldie asked, panicked, eyes normal.

I wanted to respond but I couldn't, next thing I know I'm waking up, Goldie next to me, my face hurting and Goldie covered in bandages.

"Goldie, are you okay" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine… are you?" He asked.

"Yes, just traumatised by the incident" I replied.

We didn't do our normal daily routine, we just stayed in bed all day, the others brought us things to eat. Goldie wasn't himself. I asked him and he said he was sorry he put me in danger like that, I told him it wasn't his fault and he cheered up.

 **One week later**

We were feeling much better now and were up doing our normal things, Goldie surprisingly wasn't constantly checking over his shoulder. We went to bed and I'd noticed that 'feeling' getting increasingly stronger, I'm still passing it off as nothing. I think Ennard is most certainly doing it with Ballora because one day both of them woke up looking rather pleased with themselves and every so often they have that same 'pleased with themselves' look. I was chatting with TC the next day to hear that she has been having severe morning sickness, strange. I've noticed Goldie getting a bit more 'romantic' with me, and I like it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Goldies POV**

So not long until we reopen, me and Springs have come up with lots of new songs and dance routines. But one thing has everyone concerned, TC. Her sickness, it was sudden but I think I know what it is, I've kept it to myself, but I think she could be pregnant. All the signs are there, severe morning sickness, sudden diet and appetite changes, major mood swings, there all there. How would I know, I've seen it enough from other restaurants I worked at. But I could be wrong, that's why I've kept it to myself. The others think it could be some kind of virus, but a few of us, me, Springtrap, Bonnie and Fredbear, think it's something else. It's mine and Springs turn to do the shopping, and I'll share my thoughts with Springs and get TC a pregnancy test, just in case. I'm curious how Bonnie will react to this.

 **NigERROR POV**

 _One of them's pregnant, well this is interesting isn't it._

 **Goldies POV**

Me and Springs got back from shopping and I secretly handed TC the test. Now all we need to is wait.

"BONNIE" We all heard TC scream.

We heard mumbling and waited to hear what was wrong.

"So what be wrong wit' the poor lass" Foxy inquired.

"Yes what is wrong with TC" Ennard asked.

"She… She's pregnant" Everyone gasped, and sighed with relief, because it wasn't an infection. Me, I just smirked slightly. Why, because I was right.

"We'll help you get through it, after all we are a 'family' right" I said.

"Right you are" Fredbear said, congratulating Bonnie and TC.

The week passed quickly and it was decided that TC shouldn't perform during the course of her pregnancy, and Bonnie won't perform, so he can be with TC. The odd thing is that TC is craving carrots, perhaps indicating the baby is a bunny? Oh well we'll know soon enough. I can't wait until the restaurant opens again and I'm back on stage. I Nightmare doesn't try anything.

 **Three days till reopening**

 **Springs POV**

Everyone was helping to clean up for the reopening in a few days, well I say everyone but really only one person wasn't helping an awful lot, TC, for understandable reasons. It's going to be a lot of fun performing in front of people, after so long. I just need to understand something, what is this feeling I keep getting when it's night and I'm around Goldie, knowing him he's probably already figured it out.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, I was puppy-sitting, but hey next chapter I plan to give some long overdue descriptions of some of the characters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here are those long overdue descriptions of some the characters.**

 **Goldie**

 **8ft Golden bear**

 **Wears: Gold Jacket and Trousers, Black shirt, shoes, bow tie and top hat**

 **Likes: Singing, playing, dancing, jokes and Springs**

 **Dislikes: Nightmare**

 **Springs**

 **8ft Golden rabbit**

 **Wears: pretty much the exact same as Goldie, except without the top hat and the black replaced with white**

 **Likes: Singing, dancing, drawing, chatting and Goldie**

 **Dislikes: Nightmare as well**

 **Okay so it's only Goldie and Springs but it's better than nothing.**

 **Day of reopening**

 **Springs POV**

I can't believe it, we're half way through the day and I still can't believe that I'm finally performing again. All was going well, but of course a fight broke out, humans will be humans, I told myself, but people were backing away from the two groups, none of us knew what was happening, except Goldie, Fredbear, Springtrap and Puppet. Goldie was the only one available so he went and stood between the two groups.

"HEY ROBO PRICK, GET THE FUCK OUT OF OUR WAY" One of the kids yelled.

"No" Goldie replied.

"YOU MEAN YES" That same kid yelled back.

Goldie just rolled his eyes and said "Make me"

"Alright" That kid said, before pulling out a pistol and shooting Goldie three times, once in his shoulder and twice in his chest.

"Hah, made you move" That kid said.

" _You… you little fuck… I'm going to ahhhh…_ " Goldie said, getting up then falling back down bleeding.

"What the… you're a robot? How are you bleeding?" That kid said in shock.

" _I'm… more than just… a robot… you ignorant… brat_ " Goldie said successfully standing up.

"Now don't you dare come any closer… I mean it" The kid said, his friends backing away.

"Short clip pistol, five rounds, you're out" Goldie said, sirens heard in the distance.

The police came in arrested the boy, everyone left the building, and Springtrap started fixing Goldie.

"Well that was a brilliant first day" Goldie said.

"Stay still" Springtrap said.

"Sorry, it doesn't hurt as much as it first did" Goldie replied.

TC walked out of the bedroom area.

"Did I miss anything?" TC said, yawning. Had she really slept through the day.

"Yeah… a lot" Goldie said.

"Oh, it seems like it… can I get something to eat, I'm starving" TC said

"Yeah sure… what do you want?" Chica asked TC.

"Just some sandwiches" TC replied.

"Okay" Chica said, leaving for the kitchen

I swear her bump has gotten bigger. Do animatronics have a shorter pregnancy than humans. Oh well.

 **Goldies POV**

I swear Springs looks more and more distracted. Oh and the restaurant is going to be closed until we can get some security measures. Hmmm I think that Springs is distracted because of 'that' , I can see it in her body language. Perhaps she might figure it out at some point, she's obviously figured it out that I know, but she's not figured out what it is I know.

 **The next day**

"No, move it to the left… no your other left" I said.

Me, Foxy, Bonnie and Chica were constructing a nursery, and Foxy kept moving things into an incorrect position, and it was annoying. The nursery itself was larger than it had to be, because we were building it to accommodate more than just TCs' child, if you get my meaning. Well the thing is TC is the only who is actually pregnant, because me and Springs haven't done it yet and Ballora and Ennard are being careful about it.

"Hey Goldie… Goldie are you there" Chica said snapping me back to reality.

"Huh… oh yeah sorry, I was just daydreaming"

"Yes, well stop daydreaming" Bonnie said.

"Well not much left to do, and then the nursery is done" Chica said.

 **Apologies for yet another fairly short chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lemon Warning (Just so you know (don't think anyone cares but if you don't like lemons don't read this chapter, but you could miss some story))**

 **Evening of that day**

 **Springs POV**

Some of the others had gone to bed already, there were still a few of us awake including me, Goldie, Fredbear, Springtrap, Ballora, Ennard and Funtime. We weren't doing much just talking. Fredbear and Springtrap were telling us that they had some ideas to improve the restaurant, such as installing a second story, but Goldie said it would be a challenge as they would have to reinforce the foundations because the original foundations weren't deep enough to support two stories. Eventually, Fredbear and Springtrap went to their rooms and me and Goldie were left alone with Ballora and Ennard, we were just talking about random things until Ballora said something that made both me and Goldie blush like crazy.

"So, have you two done it yet?" Ballora asked, giggling.

"No… we're not ready, or at least I'm not sure if I am" Goldie admitted, blushing like mad.

"Well you might not be, but someone is" Ballora said, pointing at me and smiling.

"I already knew that" Goldie said.

Is that what that feeling is? I want to do it with him.

"Wait is that what I've been feeling?" I asked curiously.

"Well yes, your body says it all" Ballora said.

That's what I like about Ballora, she's kind, easy to talk too and she's understanding.

"Okay then, what is it like?" I asked, catching Ballora off-guard.

"Ummmm… well… it's different for everyone, me and Ennard are very quick when it comes to getting into it, you two though will probably take your time" Ballora said.

"Hahahaha" Ennard was just laughing at us.

"Care to share the joke" Goldie said, smiling.

"It's, Ballora, it's funny, the way she didn't really, know how to word" Ennard said, laughing all the while.

"Anyway Sparkles **(Ennards' nickname for Goldie)** you'll probably be doing it soon" Ennard said.

"Perhaps" Goldie replied.

All of sudden that feeling came back, much stronger now, probably because I know what it is. Hmmm, maybe I'll try and get Goldie to do it, either tonight or tomorrow night.

"We're going to go to bed now" I heard Ennard say to Goldie.

"Welp, I guess we should be going to bed as well" Goldie said, giving me his hand.

He helped me up and we went back to bed.

 **Errorre POV**

 _I could cause some chaos with this._

" _By doing what, dear Brother, giving them a child?"_

" _Yes… then taking that child away from them"_

 **Goldies POV**

I helped Springs back to the bedroom, because she said her legs were 'tired'. I think that's an excuse so I have to carry her. I think that's cute. I looked at the clock and saw it was 11:45pm. Hmmm if she was going to ask me for 'sex', tonight, this would be an opportune time for her to ask. But she didn't, as soon as her head hit the pillows she was out like a light. We woke up first out of everyone it was very early, but we weren't sleepy so we got up, dressed and went for something to eat. As soon as we walked out of the kitchen, we saw Ennard and Ballora were awake, so we went and sat with them.

"Hey" Ballora said.

"So did you do it?" Ennard questioned.

"Nah… she was out like a light" I said.

"Shame" Ennard said, smiling.

"Ballora… Ballora" Springs said to Ballora, who seemed a bit spaced out.

"Hmmm… yeah, what?" Ballora said.

"Is something wrong?" Ennard asked, worried.

"No, no there isn't" Ballora said.

"Hmmmm… Ennard can you keep a diary for the next few days, record what she eats and what her moods are, also put what her favourite foods are" I instructed.

"Sure… but why?" Ennard asked, curious.

"Just so I can confirm something"

 **Three days later**

"Well here's that diary you wanted" Ennard said handing me a diary.

I read the the pages for the last three days "She's pregnant"

"What" Ennard said, completely shocked.

"Sudden mood changes, strange appetite it's all there" I said.

"But we were careful, I used protection" Ennard said, almost having a panic attack.

"Look give her this" I said handing him a pregnancy test "This will confirm it"

 **Minutes later**

Ennard came back, with a mixed expression of confusion and pride.

"You were right" Ennard said, forcing a smile.

"It's okay, it could have happened to anyone of us" I said, trying to comfort him.

So, that's another crib I've got to build.

"Just go and look after her, she'll soon have a cocktail of emotions inside her" Ennard laughed at that.

"I've got to go and build another crib in the nursery" I said.

So we've got two pregnant girls, TC and Ballora. This will be fun or, at least, funny to watch. Ennard was actually pretty cool with the actual pregnancy, I think it was just the shock of being told his girlfriend is pregnant.

 **Later that day in the evening**

This time I decided to go to bed early, well before Springs, Ennard and Ballora.

 **Springs POV**

Well this was interesting news, Ballora was pregnant. I never knew. Anyway I asked some more 'private' questions, about doing it with Goldie. Ballora gave me something, which should hopefully stop me from getting pregnant, not that I would mind to much if I did. She also gave me some advice on how to ask him, I was excited but also scared. Can't think why. Hopefully I should be able to get rid of that urge I have, it's annoying. But I'm happy to know I might finally be doing it with him.

"Alright, thanks for the advice" I said walking towards the bedroom.

"Hey Goldie" I said walking in.

"Hey, what were you talking about?" Goldie asked me.

"Oh you know, the usual" I said, pulling Goldie in for a kiss.

 **Goldies POV**

That kiss was completely unexpected and completely welcome. I could already see where this was leading. She started getting undressed, I'd never seen her completely naked, and she was much more beautiful than I could've imagined. We started undressing each other at this point. Then she pushed me to the bed and started making out with me. Ballora was right, we were taking it slow, exploring each other's body. Whenever I hit a sensitive area, she let out a light moan, I also made a mental note of these spots for later. I bet she was doing the same. I slowly started making my way down her body, switching places with her, so she was now on the bed, kissing those 'sensitive' spots I noted earlier. The one thing I do know about us, is that this all new to both of us. I removed her panties, to find her 'lower lips' already wet. I started to lick it as that seemed like the right thing to do, and as I did she started moaning louder and more frequently.

"Gol… Goldie, I'm close" She said between moans.

I picked up the pace and stopped when she 'came'.

"Is that all you got" She said looking up at me.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yes I'm sure" She replied.

"Alright, it's going to hurt at first" I told her.

"I know" She said, bracing.

I put it in and thrusted hard and a quite 'pop' could be heard. She didn't scream like I thought she would, more like she made a moan of pain. When she gave me the all clear, I started thrusting, and kept going, slowly increasing my pace, and when I could she was close, I would stop, and start again. I was teasing her. I did it twice before I actually let her cum, then I came too.

I flopped onto the bed next to her.

"You're a tease, you know that" She said looking at me.

"I know" I said, chuckling.

She kissed me, before we both fell asleep.

 **The next day**

I woke up, when Springs squeaked my nose, I forgot it did that. We did our normal morning routine. When we'd gotten our breakfast, we went and sat next to Ennard and Ballora. Not many people were awake.

"So you two finally did it?" Ballora said, giggling.

"Yup" I said.

"You two were doing it for longer than any of us" Ennard said.

"If Goldie didn't keep stopping, we would've finished much earlier" Springs said.

"Why'd you keep stopping?" Ballora asked.

"Goldie was teasing me" Sorings said.

"Yeah that sounds about right" Ennard said.

 **There you have it, my first attempt at a lemon. Thanks for reading and remember, stay Golden**


	8. Chapter 8

**Springs POV**

I can't believe that I had sex with Goldie, I didn't think that he would go through with it, well with my approach anyway. But enough of that, I'm definitely thinking that we have have a shorter pregnancy because it was less than 5 months ago since TC got pregnant and she looks like she's ready to pop. And Balloras' pregnancy is starting to show. We're soon going to have our hands rather full, but it'll be more relaxed, because until we get adequate security measures, we're not allowed to reopen, so we're using this until the children are more, manageable.

"Springs what are you thinking about?" Goldie asked.

"I was thinking about last night" I replied.

"Why?" Goldie asked.

"The way I 'asked', I thought you would push me away because it was so sudden" I said, blushing a bit.

"Turn you down, I wouldn't dream of it" Goldie said.

"What was that" I said, looking behind Goldie.

"What was what" Goldie said.

"Nothing, I thought I saw something moving behind you" I said.

"Well let's go check it out" Goldie said.

We went to where I saw the shadow only to discover it wasn't that prick Nightmare but Mangle playing hide 'n seek with Funtime and Foxy.

 **NErrorE**

 _Hahaha, my plan is in place and they are none the wiser._

" _You shouldn't expect success nor failure, Brother"_

" _This one will work… it must work"_

" _You are too confident… your last confrontation with Goldie didn't go like you planned"_

" _Why am coming up with these plans, only to receive criticism?"_

" _Because I, dear Brother, have a plan in motion, yours are already doomed to fail, mine requires patience, something you clearly lack"_

" _Perhaps"_

" _I will admit, giving them a child was a good idea, but how will you take it away? You and Goldie think alike when your close to him, and, like you, he can teleport. He can keep up with your every step, the arm incident is a good example of this."_

" _You have little faith in me"_

" _Faith in each other isn't the problem, the problem is, is that you don't keep trying until you succeed"_

" _Grrrrr"_

 **Goldies POV**

I can't believe that we nearly panicked over Mangle hiding in the shadows. But I've estimated that TC will give birth to her child in a few days, I'm actually pretty excited… I think everyone is. I think Funtime and Springs are the only two who are in a relationship but not pregnant, I don't know, I know Springs might be pregnant, because even though she had a few contraceptive pills, I didn't use a condom, but she hasn't shown any signs, yet, but I'm not sure about Funtime. But in any case, we'll have some little ones to run around after. Although if Springs is pregnant, I just hope it doesn't take my ability to teleport, that would be a nightmare.

Nothing was really happening so I decided to go to the bedroom and watch a movie or something.

"Where are you going?" Springs asked.

"Going to go watch a movie" I replied.

"Ok" She said.

I looked at the clock, it was 7:00pm.

"Hey TC" I said noticing TC was out of her room. A bit odd, because she was tired all of the time.

"Hey" She said tiredly.

"Bet you can't wait to not be pregnant?"

"You got that right" TC said, yawning.

I continued walking towards the bedroom.

Me and Springs went at it again, though this time I tried something a bit different, and it seemed to make it easier for Springs to orgasm.

 **A few days later**

I woke up to loud banging on the door, I went over to it, to find Bonnie.

"Yeah what" I said, yawning, slightly irritated until the next thing I heard.

"I think TC has gone into labour" He said, now I understand why he woke me specifically.

"Springs, I'm going to need your help" I said to Springs, who had just woken up.

"Why?" She said, yawning.

"TC's in labour"

I don't think I've seen anyone move faster. We followed Bonnie back to his room. TC was most certainly in labour, and by the looks of it has been for a while.

"How many centimetres dilated are you?" I asked TC.

"Not… not sure" She replied.

I took a close look and decided she was ten centimetres.

"Right, you need to push" I said to TC.

I looked to Springs "We need some painkillers"

She nodded and went off to get some. After a gruelling two hours, TCs' daughter, which they named Shadow **(Shadow Bonnie)** was born. We left them in peace. Well that's one way to start the day. I fell right back asleep. I was awoken a few hours later, by knocking. I didn't mind as much this time, because well, there is a newborn in the building. I got properly dressed and left my room. I didn't even notice Springs wasn't in bed I woke up. Bonnie and TC thanked me for helping them, I just responded 'I'm just doing my job, after all, I seem to be the only one who knows how these things work' Everyone just laughed and I smiled. I looked at Shadow, who was definitely in the image of her father, she had his build, but was jet black with almost fluorescent white eyes, she'll probably develop irises later on.

"Congrats you two" Fredbear said, while gently stroking Shadows' head.

"Thanks, but it wouldn't have gone so smoothly if Goldie and Springs weren't there to help" TC said.

Me and Springs may have to do this again soon, because Ballora's also pregnant. Yaaaay. Oh well that's what you get for being the only medic in the building. I also said thanks to Springs, because without her I would have had to get the things myself, but I had to be there to check for and correct complications, and Bonnie wouldn't leave his wife's side, even if you pointed a gun at his head.

There was a lot of fuss over the Shadow, but can you blame anyone, she is the first baby born in the building. I decided to take a well earned sleep.

I woke up later that day and went to get something to eat.

"Finally awake?" Ennard said.

"Can you blame me?" I replied.

"No… no I cannot" He said, chuckling.

"Anyway, I'll have to do it for you and Ballora soon" I said, laughing with him.

It was true Ballora was getting close to bursting. And I do want a kid of my own.

 **A few weeks later**

It was pretty similar to when TC went into labour, asides from the baby being noticeably larger than Shadow. When Baby **(Must I say)** was born it wasn't at night but halfway through the day. So I felt like there was more pressure on me, because, not only was Ennard there to be with Ballora, the others were watching, it was uncomfortable to say the least. When Baby was eventually born after 3 hours, there was a major fuss over her. There was a minor complication this time because when the head came out the umbilical cord was wrapped around her neck, fortunately it wasn't tight, so it came from around her neck easily. At least the nursery will be put to good use.

 **Two weeks later.**

 **Springs POV**

I woke up feeling extremely sick, I ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. I went back to find Goldie wide awake.

"Where'd you run off to in such a hurry?" He asked, hugging me.

"I was badly sick" I said, weakly.

"I'll get you some sickness tablets" He said, walking off.

He came back, with some tablets and a glass of water. I looked at the clock and it said three o'clock.

 **NigERROR**

 _Finally my plan is taking effect._

" _Well… this is the furthest you've ever gotten in any of your plans, dearest Brother"_

" _I'll take that as a compliment"_

"Thank you… but it still won't work"

"Grrrrgggrrr"

 **Springs POV**

I woke up at about nine o'clock, my head killing me, and to make things worse I'm absolutely starving. Goldie had that diary he has to record medical things, but no one was injured… was he recording my sickness, possibly believing I'm pregnant. I'm excited but terrified. Well if I am.

"Goldie, do you… do you think I'm pregnant?" I asked, walking up to him.

"I am almost certain at this point, I just need you to take a pregnancy test" Goldie said.

"Wait, what…" I replied, shocked.

"You may not have noticed, but you've been having mood swings and what you've been wanting to eat has drastically changed" He said.

"Okay, I'll go do it now" I said, taking the pregnancy test.

I just stared at the test, shocked. It was positive.

I went back to Goldie.

"It's… It's positive" I said.

I watched a wide smile creep onto his face. He then jumped up and hugged me.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father" He said.

I went over to TC and Ballora who feeding their babies.

"Hey" TC said.

"What's up?" Ballora asked.

"Well I just found out I'm pregnant, so yeah" I said.

"Congratulations, best of luck" TC said, smiling.

"Don't worry, pregnancy only lasts five months" Ballora said, turning her attention back to Baby. Shadow had stopped feeding and had fallen asleep.

"So what can I expect?" I asked them both.

"Sleepless nights" They both said in unison, they then both burst out laughing.

"Well, really Goldie should be prepared to get up in the middle of the night, so you can get some sleep" Ballora said.

"Bonnie is really good at avoiding waking me up to look after Shadow" TC said.

"Ennard isn't good at not waking me, but he does get up an allow me to get back to sleep" Ballora said.

"Okay, that's good to know" I said.

"Hey you three" Funtime said, walking over.

"I've got a question" TC said to Funtime.

"Shoot"

"Ok, so you and Foxy have been having sex for a while"

"Yeah" Funtime replied.

"How are you not pregnant?" TC asked.

"Simple answer is, is that I can't" Funtime replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm infertile" Funtime said, looking sadly at the floor.

"It's okay" I said, hugging her.

"Thanks… I guess" Funtime said.

I guess we accidentally hit a nerve by asking Funtime why she isn't pregnant. I know this is one problem Goldie can't fix.


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys I'm going to be introducing my own character. Her name is Silver and she's a bear.**

 **A few months later**

 **Springs POV**

I'm hating being pregnant. Goldie says I'm pregnant with twins, and I'm thinking I am. God I'm always tired, grumpy and constantly hungry, it's not fun. I went to sleep that night.

 ***Dream** *****

Where am I?

(Whispering)

"Who's there?"

" _How could she have found us?"_

" _She's dreaming, Brother"_

" _Still"_

" _What do you suggest we do with her"_

" _Kill her… she'll survive… it's only a dream"_

" _Springs… Run!"_

" _What… how did they find us?"_

 ***End Dream** *****

That was a weird dream. I woke up, the twins very active, and did my new daily routine. Goldie was awake and was chatting with Bonnie and Ennard, probably getting parenting advice.

"Up and about are we?" Goldie said.

"Yeah" I said yawning.

"Oh and Bonnie, Ennard" Goldie said.

"Yes, Goldie"

"I will expect at least one of you to help me with Springs like I helped you two"

"Fine, fair's fair after all"

 **Two days later**

I woke up and I felt down there all wet. I knew what this meant and woke Goldie. He went off to get somebody to help. He came back with Ennard.

"Ten centimetres already, Ennard can you go and get some painkillers please" Goldie said.

"On it" Ennard said.

"You're going to need to push" Goldie said to me.

Two exhausting hours later, Plushtrap was born, but then I felt the urge to push again, and soon enough his sister Silver was born. The weird thing is, is that Silver is well silver in colour but her brother is gold. I gave them both a feed, and they both fell asleep. When we went out everybody was fussing over them.

 **Goldies POV**

I was holding Silver, Springs was holding Plushtrap. Everything was fine until I felt that same gust of wind.

"Springs can you hold Silver for a sec"

"Sure, why?"

"Because, I've got someone to deal with"

"Who?"

"Him" I said, pointing towards a figure which no one noticed.

" _Well, well… what do we have here? Twins! I knew you would have one, but two. I guess that'll make you more vulnerable"_ Nightmare said, smirking.

"You won't touch them!" I said.

" _Oh, won't I now?"_

And with that he teleported and snatched Silver from Springs. I felt my anger rising.

"YOU'VE MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL, YOU WILL NOT DO THE SAME TO THEIRS"

" _Big words, but when I could break this frail creature in two, would you take the risk?"_

I was about to say something when I noticed Ennard making very slow movements and creeping up behind him. Ennard is probably the tallest out of all of us, so it was weird seeing Nightmare being matched in terms of height.

" _No one going to do anything, I guess I'll ta…"_

"I'll take that" Ennard said, grabbing Silver out of Nightmares arms.

I saw my chance, I teleported behind him and ripped his head off. As soon as I did, he vanished.

"Is she okay?" I said, running over to Ennard.

"She's fine"

"Thank god for that" I said sighing.

 **Nightmares POV**

" _What did I tell you Brother"_

" _No need to lecture me" I said reattaching my head._

" _Well you quite obviously need a lecture, you never learn"_

" _Now listen to…"_

" _NO YOU LISTEN TO ME BROTHER, YOUR FAILED ATTACK HAS DELAYED MY PLANS, IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOUR FAILED PLANS BOTH GOLDIE AND FREDBEAR WOULD BE DEAD AND US FREE, BUT YOU'VE DELAYED IT!"_

 **A few days later**

 **Goldies POV**

Ennard, Funtime and Ballora were doing some singing on the main stage, to entertain us.

' **You Belong Here' by J.T. Machinima**

 **(Just watch it on YouTube)**

They are amazing when performing together. The babies seem to have an increased growth rate, compared to humans anyway. Shadow and Baby have already learnt to walk. But now that they can walk, we've had to childproof the entire building. It's, fun. Not really it's difficult keeping an eye on them.

 **Two months later**

Shadow and Baby are human kid sized already, they're what 7 months and they're already the size of a seven year old. Silver and Plushtrap can both teleport, and it's lead to some pretty funny situations. And Ballora and Ennard are getting married. I hope this wedding doesn't end up like last time. Some details about my kids, Plushtrap has got my build but Springs' form, and Silver is the opposite, mothers build and my form. Their both cutely annoying.

"Uncle Goldie" Said one innocent voice.

"Yes Shadow" This means that they want something, one can only guess.

"Can we have some ice-cream?"

"Shadow we've talked about this, you can't ask me if your parents say no, because then I'll get into trouble" I replied.

"Awwww"

"Now run along, or I'll have to tickle you"

They both ran off playfully screaming. Now when my two are older were going to have teleport proof the kitchen. I went over to Springs and took Silver off her hands.

"Thanks" She said.

"I could see you were struggling" I said.

Then we heard a window smash, followed by screaming.

"What was that?" Springs said, looking panicked.

"I'll go chase know it out"

I went to have a look, only to discover three men breaking in and attempting to kidnap Shadow and Baby. I recognised one of them, but that's impossible, he should be dead.

"AFTON" I yelled, stopping one of them in their tracks.

"Goldie… long time, no see"

Just then Ennard and Bonnie ran in.

"Ahhh, you made some friends, cute"

"Put my child down" Ennard said, in a very authoritative way.

"One of them's yours"

"You will not subject them to torture, like you did me"

"Too bad (too the other two men) Get them out of here"

Afton turned around, only to be greeted with Ballora and TC.

"Hello, Will" Ballora said, bitterly.

"N… now let's not do anything you'll regret"

"I disagree, let's do something you'll regret" Ballora said.

And with she knocked him out cold, the other two had already fled. They tied him to a chair, and doused him with water. They got an electric cable, that was this the torture Ennard referred to. After about an hour they got bored of electrocuting him, and just called the police. He was arrested, and that's him gone, hopefully for good.

"I'm just going to go to bed, I'm to tired for anything else"

"I think we could all do with some rest"


	10. Chapter 10-The Finale

**Right, this is going to be the final chapter, it's been fun and hey I might redo this story, who knows. (I'm actually crying a bit, LOL)**

 **Goldies POV**

Good lord, Nightmare is getting more of a nuisance than a threat by this point. He's been appearing more frequently. I'm just trying to figure out where he is.

"Daaaad" I heard Silver say.

"Yes, babes?"

"Plushtrap's being mean"

"How?"

"He's not sharing"

I went over to the playroom **(originally the nursery)** to find Plushtrap hogging all the toys. He definitely takes after a much younger me.

"Plushtrap, share with your sister and her friends" I said.

"But I don't wanna" He whined.

"Plushie"

"Fine" He moaned.

This sort of thing happened at least once a week. I just watched them playing together, when Nightmare and what looked like Fredbear and Nightmare combined.

" _I told you my plan would succeed"_ The Nightmare Fredbear said, I was just shocked.

" _I'm going to make you suffer"_ Nightmare said growling. The children just hid behind me.

" _Just grab the kids"_

" _Fine"_

Before I had a chance to do anything I got a punch to the face. I woke up in a poorly lit room. I could see Springs, Ballora, Ennard, TC and Bonnie all chained to the wall. I was also chained up. I could see our kids in the middle of the room.

"Where are we?" I asked.

" _Welcome to my lair"_ I heard Nightmare say.

"What do plan to do with us?" Bonnie said.

" _Kill you… but first make you suffer"_ He replied.

"How" Ennard asked.

" _By forcing each of you too watch your beloved children… die"_

"This is madness" Ballora yelled.

" _Who to start with… I know let's start with Plushtrap"_

"Don't you dare touch him"

" _Your threats are hollow and meaningless"_

He began making deep cuts in Plushtraps body. I felt my anger rising.

" _He bleeds, doesn't that just make you upset, that feeling of helplessness?"_ Nightmare laughed.

I had enough.

"ENOUGH"

I broke free from my chains, and started fighting with Nightmare. He was physically stronger than me but my anger was keeping me fighting.

"ARRRRGGGGHHHH" I screamed as he tore my arm off.

"NOW I'LL MAKE YOU PAY"

I charged at him and knocked him over. I grabbed my arm and reattached it. I then punched him so hard in the chest my arm went straight through him. I was holding his heart.

"THIS IS FOR ALL THE PAIN AND SUFFERING YOU'VE CAUSED ME" I said as I crushed his heart. Nightmare was gone.

And that is the end of my story.

 **I know it was a short chapter but I was out of ideas, this is the end of 'Just Golden'. If you have any story suggestions, message me, and, if they're good, I will carefully consider using them. If you have any O/C suggestions, leave them for me (with full descriptions)**


End file.
